Merry Christmas Wolfram
by Emo.Duckling
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram spend their 2nd Christmas together, and while opening presents, they find one interesting one. Yuuramy fluff


Merry Christmas Wolfram

**Disclaimer:** If Kyou Kara Maou was mine, I'd be making lots of money off rabid yaoi fangirls such as myself. But it isn't so I'm not. Depressing

**Warning: **This has BL in it. Not some full blown yaoi lemon scene, but some boys kissing.

**Rating:** T...for those homophobes out there.

**Summary: **Wolfram and Yuuri celebrate their 2nd Christmas, and they open their presents, finding a certain, very interesting one.

HAHAHA. I'm not dead yet!  
I bet someone was missing me.. and if they weren't, I feel very hurt.

I realize that this is too early for Christmas, but who cares!  
I didn't want to wait 3 more weeks to submit my story :P

* * *

**Merry Christmas Wolfram**

"Merry Christmas Wolfram!" Yuuri screamed and wrapped his arms around Wolfram and cheered, happy in the fact that he was able to bring his favorite holiday back to Shin Makoku. Red, white, and green streamers hung from all the pillars, and a giant green tree decorated the great hall while many glittering ornaments clung tightly to the branches.

"Merry Kriss-Th-Muss," Wolfram yawned, not fond of waking up early to wimpy kings screaming in his ears. Wolfram leaned towards Yuuri so that his head was nestled in the crook of Yuuri's neck and so his arms were stretched around Yuuri's neck. "Why do we have to wake up so early to celebrate a fat man dressed in red leather who prowls into peoples' houses so that he can leave suspicious presents near a fireplace? It doesn't make sense! Where does he get his presents from? And what do presents have to do-"

Wolfram's rant was cut off when Yuuri pressed their lips together, rolling his eyes. When Yuuri pulled away, Wolfram made mewls of protest and tried to kiss Yuuri again, but his lips were blocked by Yuuri's hand. "Greta will be coming any moment, do you want her to see her fathers in a..." Yuuri stopped to think for an appropriate word, "excited position?"

Wolfram sighed and shook his head no; still pouting from the fact that he couldn't kiss Yuuri. Laughing, the black haired king wrapped his arms around Wolfram and pulled him into his lap so that the two boys were face-to-face and Wolfram's legs were dangling on either side of Yuuri's body. "Yu-Yu-Yuuri! What are you doing?" Wolfram blushed a dark crimson and tried to push Yuuri away. "What if Greta sees us?"

Teasingly, Yuuri allowed Wolfram to fall off his lap and onto the bed just as Greta turned the corner into the room. "Look at all the presents you got!" She dumped a pile of presents onto her parents' beds and smiled innocently. She leaped onto the bed, and said, "Open mines first okay? It's the best!"

Wolfram nodded and undid the ribbons on Greta's present and smiled. Pasted on a block of wood was the word "Yuuram," spelled out by macaroni. "Yuuram?" Wolfram asked, a bemused look on his face.

"Yeah, I was going to write Yuuri and Wolfram Daddies, but there wasn't enough space, so I just wrote Yuuram. Which is both of your names combined right?" Greta jumped off and smiled sweetly while swinging her hips so that her dress swayed around her knees. "I want to go unwrap my own presents now okay? I think I got more than you!" Without waiting for their response, she ran off, excited at the prospect of getting many new dresses for no reason at all.

Yuuri was ready to pull Wolfram into his lap again when he saw Wolfram pounce at the presents, as happy about the presents as Greta was. "I like this part of your wimpy Earth ritual though." Wolfram grabbed a large green box and shook it, wondering what was inside.

"Well open it already Wolfram!" Yuuri was getting impatient as he watched Wolfram slowly toying with the shiny box. Wolfram pouted, and then began to neatly tear the tape off the presents so that none of the wrapping paper was damaged until finally, in front of him, laid a new sword. "Who's it from wimp? Check the paper!" Wolfram cried, as he began testing the sword immediately, swinging it through the air.

Yuuri searched for the small slip of paper and beamed triumphantly when he found it. "It's from Conrad," he yelled out. Wolfram tried his best to look nonchalant, but was unable to because of the huge smile on his face.

"I already got a new sword, and it's only been the first present! I wonder what else we got!" Wolfram looked at the presents greedily and was mentally calculating all the presents he could have gotten, and which ones would contain the best presents.

"Don't you want your present from me?" Yuuri questioned.

"Of course wimp! Where is it?" Wolfram leaped at Yuuri, looking for his present.

Yuuri laughed and pulled a present seemingly out of nowhere, wrapped messily in blue wrapping paper with smiling snowmen on it.

Wolfram grabbed it and inspected the wrapping paper while commenting, "It definitely looks like you wrapped it yourself wimp, if Sangria wrapped like this, she'd commit suicide."

Yuuri pushed his hand in his hair and smiled, embarrassed. "I don't really know how to wrap, so I just guessed. Sorry if it's not very good, I wanted it to be special."

The blonde mazoku rolled his eyes and pulled the package close to him. "It's fine wimp, I was just kidding. It's more special than the rest of my presents. Can I open it?"

Yuuri nodded quickly and crossed his legs while leaning forward. Wolfram didn't seem to care much about the wrapping paper this time, and instead ripped the smiling snowmen viciously, as if they had done him some personal harm. Wolfram's eyes brightened when he saw a little velvet box in the middle of the wrapping paper. "What's this Yuuri?"

"Open it and you'll find out Wolfram."

Wolfram opened the box and there was a golden ring with an emerald gem and an onyx gem entwined together at the top of it. As he flipped it around, his eyes caught sight of the writing engraved in the back.

Wolfram decided to read it out loud, since he hadn't completely mastered the Earth Language yet. "I love you?" Wolfram pounced onto Yuuri and hugged him. "Thank you Yuuri, I'll wear it all the time!"

Yuuri hugged Wolfram back and smiled cheerfully. "I found your present while I was looking for my socks Wolfram. So no need to give it to me my portrait made of actual paint."

Wolfram pulled back and hit Yuuri on the head. "You went looking for it didn't you? You had to keep your own present a surprise, and decided that it was okay if mine's wasn't a surprise? Wimp!"

Blocking Wolfram's attack with his arms, Yuuri managed to ask, "Don't you want to open the rest of your presents?"

That successfully deterred Wolfram and the blonde prince stopped his relentless attack and jumped to his other presents. Yuuri sighed in relief and smiled a goofy grin.

Yuuri closed his eyes, happy that he got to celebrate his Christmas surrounded by his loved ones. He got to have fun during his favorite holiday surrounded by Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, even Murata! He couldn't forget his favorite loved one though, Wolfram. Yuuri opened one eye and watched as the blonde prince was animatedly playing with what seemed to be a giant pink bearbee, but was in reality probably a dolphin or a rock from Gwendal. He chuckled at how easily amused Wolfram was, and closed his eyes once again, trying to imprint the scene in his mind forever. Yuuri remembered their first Christmas as well, and how much fun he had when he introduced mistletoe to Wolfram.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri opened his eyes at the inquisitive tone that colored Wolfram's voice.

"What is it Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, looking at Wolfram and the opened box he was holding.

"Is it normal to get a present like this from Gunter?" Wolfram stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs.

Mouth hanging open, Yuuri took the handcuffs and dangled them in his hands. After a long pause of awkward silence, Yuuri shook the handcuffs and looked at Wolfram with a mischievous grin. "Why don't we try this out Wolfram?"

* * *

Ooh, kinky ;D

So anyways, I was thinking about submitting a new stoy (multichaptered) about harry potter and draco malfoy..

It's going to take place during the French Revolution, but I'm not sure whether or not it's a good idea, so I'm asking your opinion...

So review (;D) and tell me whether or not it's a good idea.

Merry Christmas eventually!  
R.D

P.S: Avatar's Day of Black Sun dissapointed me greatly :( Don't watch it with high hopes or they'll be crushed.


End file.
